Tooku Kihaku
by purplekittiegurl
Summary: Sango's past is filled with death... will she seek revenge? Including my friends, Inuyasha, Koga, Kiara, Shippo, and me, Sango. LeexOC NejixOC GaaraxOC HakuxOC KakashixOC
1. Prolouge

This is my first fic, so that's why it sucks! But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Prologue**

A boy with black hair in a bowl cut wearing a green jumpsuit walked into a curry shop on a street in Konoha. He sat down at the counter and said,

"Medium-spicy curry rice, please."

As he waited for his meal, he spotted a girl walking by. She walked into the shop and sat down next to him. She had long brown hair and was wearing a blue kimono with a katana and her ninja headband at her waist.

"Bancock curry, please," she said quietly.

They waited silently. Soon, their orders came and they started eating. The boy glanced over at the girl and ate slowly, instead of stuffing his face like he usually did. For some reason, this girl made him nervous. He took slow bites to make sure that he didn't look stupid. Suddenly, the girl giggled.

"Huh? What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

"Are you trying to eat like that?"

He blushed.

"It's OK!" she said, smiling.

He started to eat at his normal speed, shoving curry in his mouth. When he finished, he decided to make some conversation.

"Um, how could you tell I was eating slower than I usually do?" he asked.

"I can just tell things about people, even if they're complete strangers."

"Wow… I've never met anyone like that before. What's you name?"

"Itonami Sango. And yours?"

"I'm Rock Lee!" he said with a gleaming smile and thumbs up.

"Nice to meet you, Lee. I'm new to Konoha." Sango said.

"Really? Maybe I could show you around!" Lee said excitedly.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do."

"Then let's go!" Lee said as he took Sango's hand and ran out of the shop.


	2. Meeting the Team

Here's chapter 1! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Team**

"Where exactly are we going?" Sango asked as Lee led her through the streets of Konoha.

"I'm going to take you to meet my sensei, Gai," Lee replied.

"What's he like?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Lee said, smiling happily.

Soon, they arrived in the forest.

"Usually Gai-sensei is around here…" Lee said, half to Sango and half to himself. Suddenly, they heard a loud voice up ahead.

"What do you want to do this time, Kakashi? How about a taijutsu battle? Or a 100-meter race? What about snorkeling? I don't even care if it's an eating contest!" the voice said.

"Hey, now…" another voice said in a slightly bored voice.

There were three people standing in a clearing in the forest. One looked a lot like Lee, with a green jumpsuit and bowl cut black shiny hair. But he was an adult, taller and with darker skin, and he had a vest representing that he had passed the Chuunin exam. The second person was also an adult, and also had a Chuunin vest like the first person. He had light gray hair and wore a mask over his face. His ninja headband covered his left eye, and he stood in a laid-back manner. The third was a teenage girl, with long, dark brown hair and light green eyes. She wore a dark red tank top, long jeans to her heel, red boots, and she had her ninja headband around her head.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted, running into the clearing, where Gai and Kakashi stood.

"LEE!" Gai shouted back, hugging him.

"Now to make our escape!" Kakashi said, making a hand sign and disappearing in a puff of smoke. The girl did the same.

Sango stood staring at the scene, confused.

Lee and Gai let go of each other and Lee walked over to Sango and Gai followed.

"Sango, this is Gai-sensei," Lee said,

"Gai-sensei, this is Itonami Sango. I met her at the curry shop this morning."

"You like curry too?" Gai asked.

"Yeah, it's my favorite!" Sango answered, grinning.

A girl in a pink shirt, black pants, and brown hair in 2 buns walked into the clearing.

"Hey Tenten! I didn't know you would be here!" Lee said excitedly.

"I wanted to make sure Gai-sensei wasn't getting himself into trouble," Tenten said. "Who's the girl?"

"Itonami Sango, nice to meet you, Tenten," Sango said.

"Tenten, have you seen Neji around?" Lee asked.

"No, not lately…" Tenten said, sighing.

Two figures walked into the clearing out of the shadows side by side. One was a boy with long black hair with a tan shirt and navy blue pants. The other was a girl with a black kimono and long silvery hair. She also had black dog ears on the top of her head and red eyes. She wore her ninja headband around her neck. Above her headband was a black necklace with red jewels on it.

"Sango, this is my other teammate, Hyuuga Neji," Lee said. "Hey, Neji, introduce your friend to us."

"This is Oujoukei Inuyasha, my best friend."

"Wow, Neji, I didn't know you had friends!"

"Well, I do now," Neji said indignantly. "I have one."

"That's a lot of friends, Neji," Tenten said sarcastically.

"How can you stand to be around this woman?" Inuyasha asked Neji.

"I can't." Neji answered.

"Hey!" Tenten yelled. "I can hear you, you know!"

"Who cares?" Neji and Inuyasha said at the same time.

'I've met a lot of weird people today…' Sango thought to herself. 'All because of Lee…'


	3. Sand Ninja: Friends or Enemies?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got grounded for a week so I wasn't able to get on. It might take me a while to finish chapter 3, so just bear with me for a while!

**Chapter 2: Sand Ninja- Friends or Enemies?**

"Let's get out of here, before things get too serious!" Lee said to Sango, running into the forest.

"Huh? Serious?" Sango said. She looked over at the others. Tenten and Inuyasha were in the middle of a catfight. They looked about ready to kill each other, and nobody was stopping them.

"Come on, Sango, you don't want to be in there when Tenten's mad!" Lee yelled from behind a tree. "She's scary!"

She looked around, and saw that Gai was already gone.

"Coming!" Sango said, running to where Lee was.

Further through the forest, Gai was looking for Kakashi.

"How very sly of him, disappearing while I'm bonding with my adorable Lee…" Gai mumbled to himself. "I'm going to find him and challenge him again!"

After walking through the forest for a while, Sango and Lee began talking.

"Do you think Tenten will be OK?" Sango asked. "That Inuyasha girl looked pretty scary!"

"Tenten will be fine, she's the scary one, even though she doesn't look like it," Lee said.

"If you say so…" Sango said, trailing off.

Suddenly, she stopped walking and stood completely still. Lee noticed and turned around.

"Sango, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"What!" Lee asked, looking frantically around.

"Shhhhh!" Sango said, putting her finger to her lips. She pointed up at the trees.

"Hear it?"

Lee looked up and heard nothing.

Sango sighed.

"They stopped talking," she said absently.

"Huh? Who?"

"There are people up there in the trees… two of them."

Lee looked up again. He still didn't see anything.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"Hm… I think we should find out who they are and meet them!"

"But… what if they're enemies?"

"You worry too much!"

Sango started climbing the tree and Lee followed unwillingly behind her. As they climbed higher, they could make out two figures sitting on a high branch.

'Who could they be?' Sango thought.

The two strangers, silhouetted by the shadows of the branches, saw Sango and Lee climbing towards them, and they stood up.

"Who are you?" one asked, stepping into a patch of sunlight that was showing through the branches.

He was a boy, about 12 years old, with red hair and a tattoo with the symbol of love on his forehead above his left eye.

"I'm Itonami Sango! And this is Rock Lee!" Sango said.

"Gaara? Is that you?" Lee asked, staring at the boy.

He didn't answer. Instead, the second figure walked up next him and spoke.

"Yes, that's Sabaku no Gaara. What do you want?" she said, obviously annoyed by the interruption.

She had long red hair and her eyes were like Gaara's, sea-foam in color with black tattoos around them. She wore a black t-shirt, baggy black pants, black ninja shoes, and wore her ninja headband on her arm.

"Lee, do you know who that is?" Sango asked.

"No, I've never seen her before, but she's obviously a friend of Gaara's." Lee answered.

"Her name is Sumaki Koga," Gaara said. "And yes, you could call her my friend."

"Oh, okay, we just wanted to know who was up here!" Sango said. "And maybe make a couple of new friends!"

"Friends? You go around looking for friends?" Koga asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I don't go looking for them, I just run into people randomly. Take Lee for example, I met him this morning at the curry shop!"

"Right…" Gaara said, uninterested. "Come on, Koga."

He teleported away and Koga followed. Sango and Lee just stared.

"Well, so much for making new friends," Sango said, disappointed.

"It's okay, we're sure to run into them again later, and who knows, they might be on our side!" Lee said, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess…"

"Come on, there are lots of people to meet in Konoha!"

"Yeah, there are…"

"And other villages, too!"

"Yeah!"

"So, let's go!"

"Okay!" said Sango, now happy.

They climbed down from the tree and headed to the heart of the village.


	4. The Past Never Fades

Sorry for taking so long to update, I ran out of ideas! But it's all good now! Until chapter 4…

**Chapter 3: The Past Never Fades**

Sango and Lee approached the edge the forest and they could see the gates of Konoha. Suddenly, something came up behind Sango and she felt weight on her left shoulder. She looked over to her left and saw a squirrel sitting there looking at her with its head tilted. It was mostly light brown, with a white stomach and face, and the tip of its tail was a darker brown. It also had big, black eyes. It nibbled on the acorn it was holding and climbed up onto Sango's head.

"Oh, how cute!" Sango said as she grabbed the squirrel and held it in her hands. "Hey, little guy!"

"Sango, why isn't it running away? Squirrels are afraid of humans," Lee said.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's trained and belongs to someone… maybe we should look for an owner."

"I don't think so, I don't know anybody in Konoha that would keep a squirrel as a pet."

"Well, you do now, I'm keeping him!"

"Nani?"

"Hmmm… I think I'll name him Sanyu, because he's always so happy!"

Sango and Lee walked through the streets of Konoha, and Sanyu was resting on Sango's shoulder. Lee glanced down and for the first time took full notice of the katana at Sango's waist.

"Hey, Sango, I was wondering, where did you get that katana?"

"Oh, this?" Sango put her hand on its sheath. "It's name is the Kage no Nagaregawa, which means the Shadow of Flowing Water. I got it from my mother…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… but I don't really want to talk about it…"

"That's OK, you don't have to."

"Actually, on second thought, I do. Can we sit down somewhere?"

"Sure…" Lee looked around. "Let's go over there, just outside Konoha, there's a clearing and some trees."

They walked to a large tree and sat down at its base. Sanyu jumped off of Sango and climbed up the tree.

"It wasn't too long before now…" Sango said, a touch of sadness in her voice. "That my village was attacked by demons."

"Demons?" Lee exclaimed. "Where did you live?"

"In a small, unknown village very close to Konoha. They were giant monsters, attacking in broad daylight. It was so sudden, no one saw it coming…"

Lee put his arm around Sango to comfort her. "Then what?"

"Well, I was running an errand for my mother, when darkness came over the entire village. I hurried home, scared and confused. When I got there, my mother was waiting for me. She said we had to leave the village immediately. She took me to the outskirts of the village and handed me the Kage no Nagaregawa. She told me to run far away to get out of the way of the demons' destructive path."

"So I ran until I couldn't run anymore," Sango continued. "Then I turned around and saw nothing but destruction where my village used to stand. The demons were gone, I didn't see where they went, but I think they just disappeared."

"Wow… what did you do then?" Lee asked.

"Well, it had always been a goal of mine to come to Konoha to be a ninja. I had already gone through training, so when I traveled the short distance here, I quickly passed the test to graduate and I got this." She pointed at the Konoha band around her waist.

"Then you met me? Right after all of that happened?"

"Yes, I graduated yesterday."

"That must have been very sudden, you're probably still getting over it."

"Yeah, sort of… but I'm glad I met you!" She smiled at him. Lee blushed.

"I'm glad I met you too, Sango."

They both sat there for a while in silence.

"Hey, let's go back into the village, what do you say?" Lee suggested.

"Sure!" Sango replied, feeling a little better.

Lee stood and held out his hand to help Sango up. She took his hand and stood. Sanyu jumped from the branch he had been sitting on and landed on Sango's head. The trio then walked back through the gates of Konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, yeah, "nani" means "what" in Japanese, and Sanyu means happiness, in case you didn't know.


	5. Starting Off

I FINALLY finished chapter 4! About time, huh? Sorry about that. The good news is, I was on vacation this weekend, and I wrote ALL of chapter 5! 3 days, that has got to be a record of mine! All I need to do is add a few finishing touches, think of a crappy title, and type it up! It will be up in a few days. But for now, you can read chapter 4! 

Oh yeah, and as a head's up, there are going to be a few Japanese words in the future, and I'll put the meanings at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 4: Starting Off**

"Konoha is getting boring…" Sango said. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Like where?" Lee questioned.

"I don't know… how about Kiri? I've never been there before."

"Then Kiri it is."

"Yay! Can we stop by my house so I can pack a few things?"

"Sure!"

Sango took off running towards her house. Lee followed her. When they arrived at an abandoned-looking hut, Sango ran inside.

"You can come in if you want!" she yelled behind her.

Lee walked in slowly, taking everything in. It was just a small, one-room hut with one bed. Sango was putting a few things into a small blue bag. She stood up and walked over to Lee.

"It's not much, is it?" she said, smiling.

Lee just shook his head. He couldn't imagine anyone being able to live here.

"Don't worry, I've only been living here for one day, remember?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"Whatever… come on, let's go!"

Sango grabbed Lee's hand and ran out towards the edge of Konoha.

Inuyasha and Neji had been watching Sango and Lee from up in a tree.

"Hey, did you hear where they said they were going?" Neji asked.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Yeah, they're going to Kiri."

"Did they say why?"

"Sango just said she was bored and wanted to go somewhere else."

"Oh… Are we going to follow them?"

"Yeah, let's go." She jumped out of the tree.

"Ok." Neji followed her.

Lee watched as Sango happily led the way to the gates.

'She's so happy… I'm glad,' he thought, smiling to himself.

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Neji appeared in front of them.

"We're coming with you to Kiri." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha? Um, sure you can come, thanks for asking…" Sango said, slightly surprised.

"Neji, why exactly are you guys coming with us?" Lee asked.

"No reason, really, we just have nothing else to do, I guess…" Neji replied with a shrug.

"Oh, I see… wait a minute, how did you know we were going to Kiri?"

"They were spying on us. I sensed them in a tree near my hut. Inuyasha could hear us, with those ears of hers. Am I right?" Sango said, pointing at Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha smirked. "Right. You're a smart one, aren't you?"

Lee turned to Neji. "Why were you spying on us?"

"Like I said before, we had nothing to do. And just for the record, it wasn't my idea, Inuyasha dragged me into this, not that I resisted or anything," Neji replied.

"Okay then, I guess we're all going to Kiri, then," Lee said.

"Is everyone ready? Then, let's go!" Sango said, walking in the direction of their destination.

In the first 20 minutes into their journey, there were few words spoken. Sango led the way, smiling. Everyone else was right behind her. Sanyu was currently sleeping on Sango's head, after looking curiously at Inuyasha and Neji for a few minutes.

"What's with the squirrel?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to introduce him to you! His name is Sanyu, I found him in the forest just after we met. I haven't even had him a day, but it feels like I've known him forever!" Sango said happily.

"Oh… well, he's really cute!"

"Yeah, I know!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "What's that sound?" she asked.

Sand swirled in front of them, and when it left, Gaara and Koga stood in its place.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koga asked.

"Hey, Koga! We're going to Kiri, do you want to come?"

"Uh…" she looked at Gaara.

"I don't care either way…" he said.

"All right, I guess we're coming then."

"Good!" Sango said.

"Wait, I'm confused, who are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you don't know each other! I guess you should introduce yourselves, then," Sango said.

"Okay, then… I'm Oujoukei Inuyasha," Inuyasha said. She looked at Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji," he said.

Everyone looked over at Koga and Gaara.

"Sumaki Koga," Koga said.

"Sabaku no Gaara," Gaara stated.

"Okay, good then, everybody knows everybody!" Sango said, clapping her hands together twice. "Now, on to Kiri!"


	6. On the Way

I'm finally done typing chapter 5! Sorry for the wait!

**Chapter 5: On the Way**

Along the way, everybody got to know each other a little better.

"I live in Kiri, you know," Inuyasha said.

"Really? I always thought you lived in Konoha with Neji!" Sango said, surprised.

"Nope! But that's okay, anyone would think that, right Neji?" Inuyasha said, hugging Neji.

"Right…" Neji said.

Sango turned to Koga and Gaara. "You guys live in Suna, right?"

Koga nodded. "Hai."

"That's what I thought!" Sango said, smiling. "But why did you come to Konoha? I knew Inuyasha came for Neji, but what reason did you have?"

"We were getting bored of Suna," Gaara said.

"And Kankurou and Temari can get annoying…" Koga said.

"Yeah, and all Kankurou says is 'I love butter on my popcorn!' and he eats it all the time!" Gaara laughed.

"And Temari… I just don't like her!" Koga laughed along with Gaara. Sango sweatdropped.

Inuyasha walked up beside Sango. "You seem to know a lot about demons… you and me are going to get along just fine!"

Koga walked on the other side of Sango. "Heh… you might not be as weak as you looked when we first met…"

"Kora!" Sango exclaimed, glaring at Koga with her hands on her hips. Koga laughed.

"Take it easy, I was only kidding! I didn't think it would offend you that much…"

"Oh… don't joke like that!"

"Alright, already…"

Sango smiled and continued on.

The girls walked side by side leading the way and the boys did the same a few yards behind them.

"They sure are getting along more," Lee said, watching the girls talking and laughing.

"Yeah, Inuyasha doesn't get along with many other people besides me…" Neji said.

"Same for Koga…" Gaara said.

Lee smiled. "Even though I haven't known Sango that long, I can tell that she's a friendly person, and will get along with someone as long as they're willing to do the same."

"I'm glad they're friends," Neji said. Lee and Gaara nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped walking. "I just realized… why don't we teleport to Kiri?"

Koga smirked. "I was wondering when you would realize that, baka."

"Kora! Don't make fun of me!"

"I can if I want to! Don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Hey, hey, cool it you two, we're all friends here," Sango intervened.

"That doesn't mean all of us are friendly…" Inuyasha mumbled.

Sango sighed. "Anyway, about what you said, Inu… I knew we could teleport, but I like traveling this way!" She put her hands behind her head. "But now that we're out here, and we've traveled a bit, I guess we could teleport the rest of the way."

"All right, then," Inuyasha said. "I can teleport me, Neji, you, Lee, and Sanyu with my water, and Koga and Gaara can teleport themselves with their sand."

"Fine by me," Sango said. She looked at the others. They all nodded.

"Good, we're all set and ready to go, then!"

"Okay, Sango, Lee, come over here," Inuyasha said. When they came over, she pointed at Sanyu. "You might want to hold on to him."

Sango took Sanyu off of her shoulder and held him in her hands.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked. Sango nodded and held Sanyu closer. One moment they were in between Konoha and Kiri, and then, in a rush of water, they were out side of the Kiri gates. There was mist all around in the air and everyone could only see a few yards in front of them.

"You can do better than that!" came a male voice from close by.

"I'm doing the best I can!" a female voice yelled.

Suddenly, several senbon came shooting out of the mist towards the group. A few flew towards Koga and Gaara, which they blocked with their sand shields. Most of the rest of the group dodged the senbon without injury, but when Sango dodged one aimed straight at her, another one cut across the back of the right hand.

"Sango!" Lee shouted, turning around to find Sango sitting on the ground, her hand covered in blood. He kneeled down next to her. "Daijoubu?"

"Hai, I'm fine… it's nothing," she replied.

"Huh? Who's out there?" the female voice from in the mist said.

The girl walked towards them. She had long black hair mostly tied in a ponytail, but some of it hung down in her face and partly covered her left eye. Her eyes were light blue. She was wearing a blood-red short-sleeved shirt and light blue shorts.

She looked at Sango and her eyes got wide.

"OH MY GOD WAS THAT MY FAULT!" she shouted.

"Not so loud, Kiara, it can't be that bad," came the other voice as a boy walked out of the mist. He had long black hair, some tied in a bun at the back of his head and some tied in the front. He wore a dark greenish shirt, with cream-colored white colored linings on the edges. Under that shirt was a brown colored long-sleeved shirt. His shorts were the same as his brown shirt.

"Sango, we need to get that bandaged now!" Lee exclaimed.

Sango looked at her hand, which was still bleeding. "It's not that bad, it's just a cut…"

"You're bleeding!"

She looked at it again. "It's not that much…"

Lee looked at her with a serious face. Sango sighed.

"Fine, I have some first aid equipment in my bag."

She slipped her small blue bag off of her back and handed it to Lee. He took out everything he needed and started wiping the blood off of Sango's hand and cleaning her wound. Then he tightly wrapped bandages around it. When this was done, the strangers introduced themselves.

"My name is Adachi Kiara, and I'm really, really sorry about what happened," the girl said.

"It's fine, it was an accident," Sango said.

"I'm Haku. Like Kiara said, sorry about that. We didn't think anyone would be out here, that's why we're training here." The boy said.

"I got a bit frustrated, and I didn't aim my senbon," Kiara said.

"Good thing we weren't using poison senbon!" Haku said, laughing.

Kiara glared at him. "Haku! She's hurt!"

But Sango started laughing. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry, it was kinda funny," she said. "So…" She stood up. "… Will you be joining us?"

"We have nothing else to do," Haku said. He looked at Kiara. "Do we?"

"Not at the moment, no," she replied. "Sure, we'll come with you."

"Good!" Sango said. "Saa, to do what we came here for! Into Kiri! Ikusei!"

"Yahoo!" Inuyasha shouted. "Let's go to my house!"

"Hai!" Sango said. Everyone else nodded. They all walked as one big group into Kiri.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised, here are the translations of the Japanese words in this chapter:

Kora- Hey

Baka- Fool, jerk, moron, dope

Hai- Yes

Daijoubu?- Are you okay?

Saa- Now

Ikusei- Let's go

I'm warning you now, I'll use Japanese as much as possible, so don't be surprised if they pop up a lot!

Oh yeah, and the "I love butter on my popcorn" idea came from narakus demon of Fanart-Central!


End file.
